The Dream that Terrofies You
by Alice Hates Wonderland
Summary: Every night Fai gets the same dream, someone is calling for him. But as this dream continues more and more things go missing. The dream is calling. Sucky summary story is better. FaiX? Mystery Pairing!


**The Dream That Terrofies You**

A/N: I am back!!! Once again I still haven't found a permanent Tsubasa pairing I'm obsessed with, so this will be a start. The pairing will show up later, until now tell me your guesses! If it's too obvious I'll change it! Not to sure when this will take place, but I think it may be between the new chapters. Anywho, enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_Fai.._

His name

_Fai……Do you remember my voice?_

Yes……but no….

_You don't?_

Fai felt like he was speaking…..but he couldn't understand what he said.

_I don't understand._

All of a sudden someone appeared before him, Fai had seen her before….but where?

_If you don't remember me… How will you save me?_

Fai woke up then. He looked around, no one was awake. Sakura was holding Mokona with Syaoran in an arms distance and Kurogane sat against a rock and slept. Fai got up and looked out, darkness. No one around for miles; was Mokona sure that a feather was there?

Fai in the end just sat in a corner for the rest of the morning and mulled over the dream before. It probably was a couple of hours before the others awoke, Kurogane first, then Syaoran, and last but not least, Sakura and Mokona.

"You're up early Fai!" Mokona chirped, for such an early morning, Mokona was rather energetic.

"Yes" Fai said, hoping no one would ask why.

He got lucky when Syaoran started to talk about searching for the feather. Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona were put together to look over in the west. Fai glimpsed seeing only thick fog and open gray fields of dirt. Kurogane and Fai were to search around a river of a thick black liquid. Fai trembled; Kurogane was almost psychic when it came to Fai's unhappiness. He wanted the dream to be untouched until he figured it out himself.

"The kid sure seems more determined now." Kurogane said as the two walked away.

"…Yes, you're right." Fai said putting his hands on his head. The path ahead looked deadly; the river seemed to combine with the barren land. Fai got dizzy just looking ahead. Little did he know that Kurogane had a close eye on him.

"Another dream…… of him?" Kurogane asked turning his head back on the path. Kurogane was on Fai's left, and the river to Fai's right.

"No…… Not of him…I don't think it's him" Fai said hesitantly. Who was that girl? She knew him? He knew her? But who was she?

After hours of searching, nothing. Fai and Kurogane turned around when they hit a waterfall. Fai stood on that cliff as Kurogane started back.

'_I could end it here' _Fai thought. _'No Ashura…No dreams…Nothing'. _Fai thought back to what Yuuko said. "_Those children are not merely passing acquaintances to you anymore. And to them you are a very precious person. Your pain is their pain" _He turned around and followed Kurogane back to camp.

Night came too quick for Fai. He had resented seeing her again, or worse… Ashura. As everyone else drifted off to sleep, Fai just lay there, staring at the sky, there were no stars.

"Still not asleep are you?" Kurogane said not opening his eyes. His voice startled Fai, but not enough to be noticed.

"Neither are you." Fai stated.

"Afraid of your own dreams" Kurogane sighed. Fai swore he heard a bit of "pathetic" at the end.

"You're not one to talk Kurogane" Fai said, a little tease in his voice. The conversation went silent for a few minutes before Kurogane let out a tired sigh and drifted off to sleep.

'_Sleep……………"_Fai thought. He started to grow weary when he got up and decided to go one other place.

Fai walked to the waterfall again. The black liquid had a sweet scent to it, like some sort of flower.

'_Like a sakura' _Fai thought. Then he looked down at the ground below the cliff and sat down. He was going to have a long night ahead.

"Sakura! Syaoran! Kurogane! We have an emergency!" Mokona shouted at the still sleeping trio. Syaoran woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What Mokona?"

"Fai's Missing!!" Mokona yelled loud enough to wake the two still sleeping.

Fai found himself lying, half awake, half asleep. No dream… good.

"Fai-san!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him. She had a worried look on her face.

"Sakura-Chan, What's wrong?" Fai asked getting up.

"We were looking for you, I'm glad I found you!" The she put on a cute smile. Fai smiled back.

"I'm sorry to worry you all" Fai said still smiling. He stood and followed Sakura back to camp.

"Are you all right? Why were you there?" Sakura asked turning towards him as they walked.

"I'm fine; I just liked the view so much I had to come back!" Fai lied. He didn't want Sakura to worry.

"At least you found something beautiful here. It's so ugly!" Sakura said moving her arms from her chest to her sides. Fai let out a bit of a sigh. The two then arrived back at camp.

"Fai!" Mokona said, jumping excitedly into Fai's arms.

"Where were you?" Kurogane asked.

"Did you find Sakura's feather?" chimed in Syaoran.

"The waterfall; and no." Fai said while trying to help Mokona get situated. Syaoran sighed disappointedly. Kurogane just looked away. Mokona sat on Fai's shoulder.

"It's been three days and no trace of the feather! White pork bun are you sure that there is one!" Kurogane yelled agitated, you could tell.

"Mokona feels the waves, but they're really weak." Mokona said getting angry at Kurogane (if you call that angry).

"We can look again!" Sakura shouted with pure enthusiasm. Fai muttered "Too Bright" because of no sleep he was a little groggy. The teams split again.

"No sleep, right?' Kurogane asked Fai. Fai just looked ahead.

"I have seen her…but where?" Fai muttered.

"You're not going to talk about it… are you?" Kurogane said looking at him once again.

"I need to figure it out. Until then I must ask you to stay out of my emotions and dreams. I need to find this person… She is haunting me…She's really powerful" Fai said changing views several times.  
"How do you know?" Kurogane asked.

"No living person can continually invade someone's dreams. I've had the same dream every night, only a soceress has this power. A normal magician can only do this once every new moon unless wielding great power" Fai said seriously.

"So the one you run from…" Kurogane looked back at him.

"Like I said unless wielding a great power…" Fai looked at him and smiled. Fai turned back to the road. Up ahead lie a castle. The two approched cautiously and, as if knowingly, Sakura and Syaoran appeared, of course Mokona was with them.

The group decided that the next day would be best for this search."We all could use the sleep." Syaoran remarked. Fai just grimaced.

_Fai.._

His name

_Fai……Do you remember my voice?_

Yes……but no….

_You don't?_

Fai felt like he was speaking…..but he couldn't understand what he said.

_I don't understand._

All of a sudden someone appeared before him, Fai had seen her before….but where?

_If you don't remember me… How will you save me?_

For the first time Fai said something he understood.

"Shut up" he said

_Fai..._

"Shut up!" He shouted.

_Fai...calm down..._

"SHUT UP!" Fai yelled. Then the woman screamed.

For the first time in a while, Fai woke up last, but only to find Mokona screaming.

"Fai! Emergency!" Mokona shouted. Fai woke up a little more. Sakura and Syaoran were far away yelling.

"Kurogane's Missing!" Mokona yelled at him.

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter and will continue when I update. Review me if you know who the girl is.


End file.
